


First Words

by Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty



Series: Spider Dad and Son [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Crack, First Words, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Miles is a little shit, Peter is a proud father, spiderdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty/pseuds/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty
Summary: Miles says his first word.





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Miles is twelve months old in this. 
> 
> Suggested by Alana

Peter started off his day by preparing breakfast while watching tv which was playing in the background in the living room. It was one of those rare days that he had class off which meant he had the morning to chill with Miles who was currently sitting on the counter watching him pour a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch cereal. One of his secret guilty pleasure. 

As for Miles, well he managed to get the kid some yogurt. He learned the hard way that the kid did not like starting his day with cereal. He was a picky eater. Something that Peter himself can’t relate to. 

“Alright kiddo. Let’s get you fed,” Peter told the Miles as he picked up the infant and placed him in his high chair. Which was gifted to him by his aunt a while back. 

“Nom nom!” 

That was Peter’s cue to start feeding the infant. He grabbed the bowl from the table and sat down in front of the kid. Using the plastic spoon he scooped up some yogurt and held it out. “Ready?” Miles mouth dropped open as Peter placed the spoon in his mouth letting him take in the yogurt. 

“Good boy!” Peter was relieved Miles didn’t throw a fit. Anything that came to food had to be perfect for him. It was strange. He’s never seen a baby be picky with their food. He always assumed babies just ate whatever food they were given and liked it. Boy did life show him.

Peter waited for Miles to finish eating his first spoonful of yogurt before feeding him another. While he waited, he kept his eyes on his tv where one of his favorite television shows was playing. He’d never admit it to another living being that his favorite TV show was actually a telenovela. He blamed Miles for his love of the show. 

When Miles was younger and woke up crying, he’d found out that the only thing that would calm him down that didn’t include blasting music for all to hear was telenovelas. Now Peter wasn’t sure why. Everytime he tried to change the channel Miles would just burst out crying. So he spent many late nights watching telenovelas until the infant fell asleep. 

So if anything, his addiction to the shows were Miles’s fault.

“Ah ah!” Peter couldn’t help but chuckle at Miles attempt to signal for more food. “Here you go bud.” 

When he was done feeding Miles breakfast they made their way over to the living room. Peter let the kid down in his playpen before sitting down in front of the tv to watch the rest of his telenovela. 

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until halfway through watching the episode did Miles grow bored of playing with his colorful array toys. He looked up to see Peter’s attention was fully on the tv. “Paaaa!” He tried to signal the man but that didn’t seem to work. Grabbing the bars to his playpen, he stood up. 

“Paaaaa.” Miles face screwed up in frustration as if he was thinking really hard or about to use the bathroom. “Ahhhh.”  Unfortunately for him, the tv was blocking out his attempts to signal the adult.

“How could you sleep with your wife’s cousin’s sister on your wedding day Jose! I should’ve known! Rebecca deserves so much better!”  Peter exclaimed. 

“Pooooo tahhhhh,” Miles paused for a second (which was conveniently the time the show went on commercial) before exclaiming, “ _ Puta _ !” 

 

Peter for a moment was confused on who exactly said that. He looked around trying to find the source. 

“Puta!” Miles repeated.

Peter’s eyes widen as his gaze fell onto the infant. “Holy shit you spoke!” He didn’t even bother to filter his own language. He was too busy being a proud parent to care. “Oh my god you can talk!” Miles broke out into a grin, copying Peter’s own smile, sensing the good vibes. 

“Oh sweet jesus you can talk! How did that happen?!” Peter quickly scooped up the infant, feeling pride surge within him. Sure he knew at some point Miles would begin speaking but it had felt like that wouldn’t happen for a while. “You said your first word! I’m so proud of you Miles!” He praised the infant. 

“Puta!” 

“Okay maybe don’t say that word specific-“

“ _ Puta! _ ”

 

MJ was gonna definitely gonna kill him. 

* * *

 

 

“Remember to make sure to feed him spaghetti o’s-he’s going through some weird spaghetti phase and won’t eat anything else,” Peter told MJ as he made his way towards his window. 

“I’ve got it covered Pete! Just go!” Peter nodded before he slid on his mask. “I’ll be back soon,” He told his best friend before climbing out onto the fire escape. 

“Oh wait also don’t forget-“

“Don’t forget to play his favorite song before bed,” MJ finished for him. 

Peter was about to say something else when another smaller familiar voice exclaimed, “Puta!” 

MJ eyes widen as her jaw dropped open. Her shocked eyes fell onto Miles who was sitting on the couch with a mischievous smile on his face. She looked back at Peter who suddenly said, “oh look at the time! I should get going! Bye!” 

The hero quickly webbed away, trying to get as far as possible.

 

**”PETER!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest prompts and stuff :)
> 
> Also HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!


End file.
